Anjo da Morte
by maari x.x
Summary: Acontecia tudo de novo, ele me deixava outra vez, como fizera depois da festa do meu aniversário, a unica diferença, é que dessa vez, talvez não tenha volta. .-.
1. Prólogo

Hey pessoinhas :D ; Tá ae mais uma fic de Twilight *-* , ah, o prólogo acontece depois no decorrer da história .-. [/vocêsentenderam,porqeunemeuentendidireito :x -kkk [/parei ~

**Prólogo.**

Eu o olhava nos olhos, relutante, sem compreender nada.

- Você vai me deixar? Como fez da última vez? – Minha voz saiu num tom frustrado, triste, exatamente como eu me sentia.

- É diferente dessa vez...

- Qual que é a diferença Edward? – Eu lhe respondi, já com lagrimas sendo formadas em meus olhos, mais eu lutava contra elas.

- Você não entende... - ele deu um suspiro.

- Então me explique – ele desvio o seu olhar de mim. – Qual é a diferença dessa vez. – ele estava cabisbaixo.

- Me perdoe Bella. – Ele voltou a me fitar. – Mais dessa vez não tem volta.

Ele se virou e saiu andando pela clareira. Dessa vez eu não ia atrás dele...

Automaticamente, meu corpo começou a se pesar. Eu sei um suspiro, e despenquei no chão. Olhei pro típico céu de Forks, talvez daqui a uns dez minutos, a garoa voltasse, mais eu não me importava. As lágrimas começaram a surgir automaticamente, escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Não demorou muito tempo para que a garoa fina e insistente começasse ali, e por incrível que pareça, ela não me incomodou...


	2. Nova York

**Nova York.  
**

Eu olhava em seus olhos dourados enquanto eu sabia, sabia que ele sorria para mim. Aquele sorriso torto estranhamente lindo. Ele mexia delicadamente em meus cabelos, fazendo cachos em suas pontas.

Ele estava sentado no banco de um parque, enquanto eu estava com a cabeça no seu colo. Estávamos em Nova York. A neve caia insistentemente sobre nós, o clima estava frio e devido a isso, eu me sentia estremecer toda hora.

Ele estava despreocupado olhando pra mim, enquanto eu me levantava para lhe dar um selinho, e voltava rapidamente para minha posição acolhedora.

- Você está com frio, – isso certamente não havia sido uma pergunta. Ele ainda mexia delicadamente nos meus cabelos.

- Isso não importa. – eu disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Bella. – ele me repreendeu me levantando de seu colo.

- O que foi? O máximo que pode acontecer é eu morrer congelada e você ficar traumatizado pelo resto da sua vida. – eu disse me levantando e cruzando os braços.

- É é verdade. – Ele olhava pra mim pensativo.

- Edward Masen Cullen,larga disso, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. – Ele deu uma risada._ –_ Que foi? Eu só sou às vezes meio desajeitada...

- Meio?

- Edward!– eu me virei e sai andando (na verdade, só consegui dar uns dois passos, até ele me "prender" em seus braços na minha frente, e me impedir de andar).

Ele depositou um beijo caloroso em minha bochecha, me desprendendo de seus braços, e ficou ao meu lado, entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Nós saímos andando abrindo passagem entre a neve, enquanto ela ainda caia sobre nós.

Depois de um tempo caminhando, ele soltou minha mão, e passou o braço dele sobre meu ombro.

Eu sorri para mim mesma, pensando na sorte que eu tinha de estar com ele...

Não demorou muito e havíamos chegado no hotel. Alice descia as escadas, cantarolando, e dançando, com seus movimentos de bailarina. Jasper a seguia, e quando passou por nós, apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça.

Subimos as escadas, do pequeno hotel, e paramos em frente ao quarto 165, ele pegava a chave, e abria a porta, e por fim, entramos. Ele fechou a porta, e ficou em pé, enquanto eu me jogava em cima da cama.

- Está cansada? – ele me perguntou, me olhando, com aquele olhar de ternura e preocupação, que eu sabia, que só ele podia dar.

- Não. – eu o olhava, e sorria.

Numa fração de segundos, ele estava ao meu lado, sentado na cama, com uma das mãos numa mecha de meu cabelo.

Uma das minhas mãos foi parar involuntariamente em seu rosto, enquanto eu o olhava, hipnotizada. Ele encostou a ponta de seu nariz, no meu, e eu fechei os olhos, imagino que ele fechou o dele também.

Minha respiração ficava descompassada, não sabia como ele ainda provocava esse efeito em mim, mais queria que aquilo não se cessasse.

Levemente, ele tocou meus lábios com os dele, e me beijou, um beijo calmo, que mesmo assim, me tirou o fôlego.

Infelizmente ele percebeu isso e cessou o beijo.


	3. E viva o Emmett

**E viva o Emmett.**

Sua mão fria tocava meu rosto, e isso me despertou de meu sono.

- Edward, que foi?- Disse abrindo os olhos lentamente, foi quando me dei conta, que não era o Edward que estava ali.

- EMMETT. – eu gritei, sentando automaticamente na cama, e ele começou a rir.

- Não é que você fala mesmo dormindo. – ele falava meio as risadas.

- Haha, que graça Emmett...Cadê o Edward? – eu disse percebendo que ele não estava ali, até que eu percebi uma outra coisa... – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Ué, não posso mais vir passar as férias junto com a minha linda família. – eu revirei os olhos.

- Conta outra Emmett. – eu disse caindo para fora da cama. – A propósito, cadê o Edward? – eu parei na sua frente, enquanto ele me olhava.

- Ele foi comprar pão pro café, - ele revirava os olhos. – Onde mais você acha que ele pode ter ido?

- Ele foi caçar? – peguei uma toalha, e uma troca de roupas ( uma calça jeans, e uma regata ), e me virei para ele.

- É. – ele estava sentado aparentemente confortável em cima da minha cama ainda sem ser arrumada.

- Você vai tomar banho? – ele disse já com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Ah , nem vem Emmett. – disse cruzando os braços, derrubando as coisas que eu segurava na mão. Ele rio, enquanto eu abaixava e pegava as minhas coisas. – Como você é engraçado Emmett.

Eu me levantava e ia para o banheiro, enquanto ainda ouvia os risos exagerados dele.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, e me troquei, no banheiro mesmo. Não queria correr o risco de sair de toalha e encontrar Emmett rindo na cama. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Quando eu sai do banheiro ele me olhou, e começou a rir.

- Af Emmett, para com isso. – disse com a toalha na mão, estendendo-a na cadeira que havia ali acompanhada com uma pequena mesinha.

Ele agora parava de rir.

- O Edward,vai demorar?

- Um ou dois dias. – ele se levantava e mexia nas minhas coisas.

- EMMETT.

- Desculpa, a curiosidade é maior. – eu dei um tapa na minha testa com aquilo. OQUE EU TINHA FEITO PRA MERECER AQUILO? bufei - Se ta brava maninha?

- Emmett sai daqui vai. – eu disse tentando o empurrar para a porta, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Você não quer que eu te conte o que o Edward pediu pra eu te falar. – eu coloquei a mão na cintura parando de empurra-lo.

- O que foi Emmett?

- Não, você falou que era pra eu ir embora, então... – ele levantava os braços, e se voltava para porta.

- Ta Emmett, tchau. – disse indo me sentar na cama. Num instante ele voltou sorrindo para mim.

- Ele falou que era pra mim cuidar de você. – ah claro, PERAI O QUE O EDWARD FEZ? – ele falo que é pra mim cuidar de você. - eu franzi a testa. - A sua expressão de desentendida te entregou meu bem.

- Ah, e a Alice?

- Foi caçar, junto com o Jasper, e com a Rosalie.

- A Rosalie ta aqui também?

- Se acha que eu ia viajar sem a minha er... bem... – ele se enrolou com as palavras, e eu ri.

- A Esme e o Carlisle ta aqui também?

- Não, não é uma festa, é só férias...

- Ta bom Emmett. – eu me levantava da cama, e ia em direção a porta, pegando um sobretudo dentro da mala no caminho. – Vai ficar ai? – disse com a porta aberta.

- Lógico que não, eu sou seu guarda pessoal.

- Guarda? Não seria, segurança?

- Tanto faz. – ele saia do quarto, e eu fechava a porta.

Descemos o lance de escadas, e saímos pela porta do pequeno hotel.

Emmett pegou o, sobretudo de minhas mãos, e colocava sobre mim.

- Olha, resolveu se preocupar comigo?

- O Ed vai me matar se ele voltar e você tiver morrido de hipotermia.

- Ah, claro. – andávamos pela calçada pouco movimentada.

- Nós vamos fazer o que ?

- Bem, você eu não sei, mais eu pretendo ficar sentada num banco de parque.

- Ah.

O resto do trajeto foi silencioso, até que chegamos no parque que eu havia estado com Edward no dia anterior. Sentei no mesmo banco que havíamos nos sentado, Emmett ficou do meu lado, em pé durante um tempo até se sentar.

- Os dias são assim quando o Edward não está? – ele me perguntou.

- Não tenho muita coisa pra fazer quando ele não está, nem Jake, meus dias são meio tristes, e monótonos.

- Não sei como você agüenta isso. – eu o encarei. Nesse momento ouvi uma musiquinha do carro de sorvete.

Ele se virou para mim.

- Quer?

- Não obrigada. – eu dei um sorriso pra ele.

- Ah, qual é Bella, vamos então esperar ele passar, e depois vamos sair correndo atrás dele. – eu ri, enquanto ele sorria pra mim.

- Eu posso cair enquanto corro, e quebrar o nariz.

- É mesmo... Quer saber? É melhor a gente ficar aqui mesmo, não quero ser morto pelo Edward. – eu sorri.

Ficamos ali o resto do dia, até anoitecer. No final, ele fez questão de não me deixar andar, e me carregou no colo de volta para o hotel, e falou que não era para eu ver aquilo como um assédio sexual.

Voltei para o quarto, e dormi, com ele do sentado ao meu lado na cama.

**N-A/ **

**Ahh, desculpa ae pelo post .-. o próximo vai ser melhor, [/euacho] .-. e obg :D bgs;***


	4. Fork's

**Fork's**

O sol batia em meu rosto, e eu sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Provavelmente ficaria o dia inteiro no quarto, com Emmett. Esperando ansiosamente pelo Edward.

Eu não me movi, continuei do mesmo jeito que estava, inerte, desanimada. Coloquei o braço sob a testa, e suspirei, abrindo os olhos. Fiquei assim durante alguns minutos. Me sentei, e foi então que eu o vi.

Estava apoiado na mesinha, dando aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

- Edward. – falei me levantando sem conseguir escorrer o sorriso no rosto, praticamente me jogando em cima dele para um abraço.

Nos soltamos depois de um tempo. Eu me apressei em colocar minhas mãos em seu rosto, para beija-lo, mais ele agiu mais rápido.

Ele já estava com uma das mãos na minha cintura e já me beijava quando minhas mãos pararam no seu rosto.

Nos beijávamos com delicadeza, como se estivéssemos seguindo um roteiro de tão perfeito que estava. Estávamos em perfeito sincronismo. Ele mordia e puxava meu lábio inferior, enquanto minha mão se perdia entre seus cabelos. Ele parou de beijar minha boca, e foi perdidamente beijar meu pescoço.

- Edward. – sussurrei.

Ele beijava literalmente com vontade meu pescoço, dando em varias ocasiões, chupões. Então ele parou, mais não se afastou de mim. Pude sentir sua respiração falsa, descompassada batendo em meu rosto.

As respirações pararam. Abri os olhos, e vi ele, a um ou dois passos de mim, de olhos fechados.

- Edward. – eu falei me aproximando um pouco dele.

- Espera Bella. – ele suspirou, então voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Achei que tinha superado. – falei num tom sarcástico que nunca havia usado com ele.

Ele correspondeu com aquele sorriso torto perfeito. Seus olhos com aquele tom de bronze me encararam durante um tempo, meio triste.

Diante de segundos, ele me envolveu em seus braços.

- Eu fiquei com saudades.

- Eu também. – respondi me aconchegando mais em seu peito.

- Então. – ele deu uma "ajeitada" na voz. – Como foi o dia com o Emmett?

- Foi bem. – eu sorri, ele agora passava as mãos em meus cabelos. – Mais ele não substitui você.

Ouvi um risinho escapar de seus lábios perfeitos.

- Nada te substitui também. – eu sorri.

- Todos já voltaram?

- Já.

- E eles estão aqui?

- Não. – eu me distanciei um pouco dele.

- Eles saíram, com esse sol? – eu falei franzindo o cenho.

- Que horas você acha que são? – ele me olhava com um olhar divertido.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros, e ele sorrio.

- 3:30 da tarde.

- 3:30? – falei franzindo o cenho, e ele assentiu.

Demos alguns passos, até chegarmos na cama. Deitamos na mesma, e ficamos, um encarando o outro, durante um tempo.

- Se você quiser, podemos sair mais tarde, – ele passava a mão pelo meu rosto. – Afinal, nós voltaremos pra Forks amanhã.

Eu dei um sorrisinho, estava com saudades do Charlie, por incrível que parece, e do Jake também.

Ficamos em silencio novamente, e aquilo começava a me deixar impaciente. Eu começava a buscar qualquer tipo de assunto que seja.

- O que você achou do dia de ontem? – ele deu seu sorriso torto perfeito.

- Tem certeza que você quer falar sobre isso? – eu dei de ombros, e ele riu.

A tarde passou incrivelmente rápida, enquanto ficávamos em silencio, logo o crepúsculo tomou conta do céu, e então, a noite veio.

Me levantei da cama, tropeçando e caindo, sendo segurada por ele.

Sorri sem graça, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Vai aonde? – ele perguntou me botando em pé novamente.

- Tomar banho. – ele assentiu.

Peguei a toalha, e uma troca de roupas, e segui para o banheiro indo tomar banho.

Sai do banheiro, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma regata branca estava prendendo o cabelo quando ele apareceu.

Ele estava com uma blusa branca que delineava perfeitamente seus músculos, me deixando completamente boquiaberta, o que fez ele dar aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

- Vai querer sair? – ele me olhava com um olhar curioso, ainda com o sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu assenti.

- Mas, e o sol? – falei olhando pela janela, e percebendo que o sol estava lá fora, por mais que agora ele não batesse mais em qualquer lugar ali do quarto.

- Podemos ir andando somente onde tem sombra. – eu sorri.

Nos deitamos na cama e ficamos conversando até o crepúsculo chegar. Quando isso aconteceu, nos saímos do hotel de mãos dadas.

- Você não comeu nada. – ele falou assim que saímos do hotel, e aquilo não parecia ser uma pergunta.

- Não estou com fome. – falei como resposta àquela observação, e ouvi um riso escapar de seus lábios. Olhei pra ele e vi que ele sorria.

- Vem. – ele falou entrando comigo num restaurante.

- Edward, não... – antes de acabar de falar, nós já estávamos dentro do restaurante, e uma moça perguntava pra ele em que lugar ele queria se sentar.

- (...) Perto da janela. – ele respondeu a ela, sorrindo.

Ela nos mostrou em que mesa deveríamos nos sentar, que ficava do lado de uma janela, que dava para uma rua meio que movimentada. Edward puxou uma cadeira para me sentar, e ele se sentou a minha frente. Podia ouvir claramente os sons dos motores dos carros.

Ele chamou um garçom e pediu algo para eu comer, enquanto eu esperava o pedido chegar, eu observava mais o local. Os tetos eram feitos de palha, e as mesas eram de madeiras, rústicas talvez, no meio das mesas tinham castiçais com velas, apagadas no momento, ali era um lugar simples. Observava todo o lugar quando meu olhar foi de encontro ao dele, ele estava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Está pensando em que?

- Esse lugar é simples, mas eu gostei daqui, - lhe respondi sorrindo, colocando as mãos sob o queixo, apoiando o braço na mesa.

Não demorou muito mais tempo, e o prato chegou.

- Lasanha. – falei quando o garçom colocou-o em cima da mesa.

- Gostou? – ele sorria enquanto o garçom colocava uma taça a sua frente e a enchia de vinho.

- Você vai beber? – falei num tom surpreso, ignorando de certa forma a sua pergunta, enquanto começava a comer a lasanha.

Ele rio um pouco, e assentiu.

Na maioria do tempo em que ficamos ali, ele mexia descontraidamente na taça, e ficava me observando, enquanto eu comia a lasanha.

Quando acabei de comer, ele pediu a conta, e quando nos levantamos, ele se apressou de segurar minha mão.

Saímos do restaurante assim, de mãos dadas, andando pelas ruas de Nova York.

- O clima aqui é estranho não? Ontem estava nevando, e hoje, a maioria das pessoas estão no máximo com um casaco leve. – Edward comentou reparando esse fato, que era verdade.

Continuamos andando, indo para uma avenida menos movimentada, com pouca iluminação, até sairmos numa outra rua, bem estreita, onde só se passavam pessoas, e então saímos de frente para o Central Park.

- Não está fechado? – o perguntei, enquanto atravessávamos a avenida principal. Eu o fitei franzindo o cenho.

- Creio que não. – ele respondeu enquanto acabávamos de atravessar a avenida, indo em direção ao parque.

Entramos pelo portão principal, e foi então que eu percebi que havia perdido a noção de tempo, e que talvez não fosse tão parte, pelo numero de pessoas que haviam ali.

Nos deitamos na grama, que ainda estava com uma leve camada de gelo, devido à geada de ontem, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, e ele ficou passando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

Apesar da fina camada de neve que ali tinha, eu não sentia frio, e acabei dormindo ali.

Acordei na cama do hotel, Edward não estava sentado ao meu lado, mais estava em pé, sorria pra mim, Alice também estava ali, e Jasper, e o Emmett, e a Rosalie. Voltei a fechar os olhos, então o raciocínio caiu, abri os olhos rapidamente, me levantando da cama, e caindo.

Tenho certeza que a risada exageradamente alta veio de Rosalie, enquanto eu tentava me levantar e cai de novo. Quando finalmente consegui me levantar, só Alice e Edward se encontravam no quarto.

- Vamos, se não perderemos o vôo. – Alice falou sorrindo para Edward. – Bom dia Bella. – ela falou me fitando, sorrindo, e dando um beijo na minha bochecha antes de sair do quarto.

- Eu arrumei a sua mala. – ele falou pegando-a.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri pra ele, e em troca, ele deu aquele sorriso torto.

Saímos do hotel, e fomos andando para o aeroporto. Chegamos lá com algum tempo de sobra para o _cheking _ .

Fomos para o avião, e seguimos para Forks.

Nas poltronas estavam, eu, sentada no meio entre Edward, e Alice, e nas poltronas de trás, Emmett, Rosalie, e Jasper.

A viagem foi ocupada pelos risos de Emmett que conversando com Jasper e Rosalie, e Alice. Edward ficou quieto, e eu idem, e talvez seja isso que fez com que a viajem ficasse mais cansativa por um lado, e por outro, rápida – por eu estar do lado de Edward.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto, o Volvo do Edward se encontrava no estacionamento, seguido pelo Jeep do Emmett.

- Rá, o Carlisle me deixou mais feliz hoje. – Emmett falava dando um sorriso largo, e corria – na velocidade normal -, em direção ao Jeep. sentando no banco do motorista. Rosalie foi logo atrás sentando no banco do carona, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Bem, eu acho que vamos com vocês. – Alice falava e eu percebi que ela estava entre mim e Edward.

O Edward apenas assentiu, e então seguimos para o Volvo.

Edward se sentou no banco do motorista, e quando eu ia sentar no banco traseiro Alice implicou comigo, falando que não se incomodava de sentar ali, então, me sentei na frente, no banco do carona.

O caminho do aeroporto, até minha casa, foi silencioso, só algumas vezes, Edward conversava com Alice, num tom de voz que eu não conseguia ouvir.

Ele parou o Volvo prata em frente a minha casa, a patrulha de Charlie já estava ali. Logo em seguida saiu do carro, e eu o segui. Ele parou em frente ao porta-malas, o abrindo, tirando minha mala dali, e a botando no chão.

- Obrigada. – falei puxando a alça da mala. Ele deu o sorriso torto, e beijou a minha testa.

- Te vejo mais tarde? - ele assentiu, e então, entrou no carro.

Fui arrastando a mala até entrar em casa.

- Pai, cheguei. – gritei ao constatar que a TV estava desligada, já subindo as escadas.

Fui para o meu quarto e deixei a mala no chão, descendo as escadas, e indo para a cozinha.

Quando entrei lá, me deparei com Jake sorrindo, em pé ao lado da pia.

- Jake. – falei indo abraça-lo.

- Sentiu minha falta foi? – ele falou quando nos soltamos do abraço.

- Sinceramente? Um pouco. – falei dando de ombros e ele riu. – A propósito, cadê o Charlie?

- Ta pescando em La Push, e me deixou aqui pra cuidar de você. - eu ri daquilo, e ele sorria pra mim.

- Então você vai ficar aqui...

- Só até anoitecer. – ele cruzara os braços, e me dava o típico olhar Jacob.

Fomos para a sala, e ficamos assistindo TV – uma coisa que eu raramente fazia. Comemos macarrão juntos, e ficamos vendo filmes.

Eu dormi ali, no sofá, no colo dele.

**NA/**- ahhhh, mil desculpas pela demora D: a net tava HORRIVEL *-* porque a configuração tava errada -kk agora já ta arrumada e tals, e eu acho que eu vou postar mais rapido (? .-. Obg (:


End file.
